


[bnior]流感季

by realJINmeimei



Category: JJ Project
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realJINmeimei/pseuds/realJINmeimei
Summary: 完整见Lof
Kudos: 6





	[bnior]流感季

**Author's Note:**

> 完整见Lof

窗外落下淅淅沥沥的小雨，只是再清冷的空气也无法让紧拥的二人冷静。林在范在接吻的过程中重新把朴珍荣压在了身下，掌心贴着他柔软的毛衣，稍微用力就能触到腰间肌肉的柔软，随后收获爱人哼哼哧哧的抱怨。  
缠绵的亲吻很快因为朴珍荣发热的身体结束，在暖气里烘烤久了的人儿身上干燥得在林在范怀里扭来扭去，林在范也不恼，帮人儿脱得只剩贴身的背心就开始在人颈间埋头苦干。  
敏感的脖子被林在范又是舔吻又是轻舐朴珍荣都要忍不住轻哼，抓着林在范的肩膀让他别在能看见的地方留印子，那人便真放过了脆弱的脖颈，轻车熟路地覆上朴珍荣的胸口。深色的小果在一番肌肤接触下早就充血挺立，把棉质的背心顶出一个突起，显得可爱又色情。朴珍荣羞地用手捂住了脸，林在范却饶有兴趣地看着人的反应，对着可爱的小点又吸又咬。  
“嗯～哥...”  
搭在人肩膀的葱指收紧，欲迎还拒的力度只让林在范血气上涌，背心已然被津液浸湿，透出饱满的小果，林在范抬起头去拉下朴珍荣的手，边翻起背心下摆，绵密的吻从肚脐一路向上，沿着朴演员锻炼充分的人鱼线和腹肌线条最后来到饱满的胸脯，虎牙叼起被舔玩到艳红的乳首。  
不可抑制地轻颤，久违的肌肤之亲让朴珍荣既期待又害羞，虽然意识已经在林在范舌尖的逗弄下变得飘忽，身下鼓胀的感觉也还是无法忽视，他已经硬了。  
不自然地夹紧双腿，还是被那人敏锐发现，林在范终于吐出口中小果，分开朴珍荣两腿吻上布料之下的坚硬。  
“哥...不要在这里...”  
指尖插进了人过长的发间，轻轻向外拉扯着想停下着羞耻的取悦，只是隔着层薄薄的布料，朴珍荣却还是被烧地红透了一张脸。林在范浅浅几个吻就拉下了内裤边，朴珍荣顺从地屈起一条腿架在林在范肩膀，被濡湿一小块的内裤随意挂在脚踝上，林在范用他饱含情欲的双眼望着朴珍荣，顺势将人的含入口中。  
朴珍荣已经羞地不忍看下去了，事实上除了羞耻更多的是满心的充盈和兴奋，他闭着眼，感官的刺激更加强烈，林在范是怎么吞吐他，又是怎么爱抚他，舌根和口腔的柔软细腻让他理智在悬崖摇摆，想就这么发泄欲望，想诚实地用身体诉说爱意。  
林在范吐出口中的硬物，他的珍荣儿丝毫没有自觉地撑满了他的口腔，紧绷的大腿和溢出前液的马眼都在昭示着更进一步。熟悉情事节奏的人没有犹豫，长臂一捞拿了被人随手扔在一边的安全套撕开，卷在食指和中指上往人紧致后穴伸去。  
指尖就着冰凉润滑抹平褶皱，太久没做，林在范不敢停下口中的玩弄，抬眼看了下人状态正浓，稍微低头让顶端擦过上颚直抵上喉咙，有意的吞咽把送人上高潮。  
“哈…啊…哥…啊…”  
喘着粗气平复了过快的心跳朴珍荣朦胧着一双眼睛才刚睁开，心急的那位已经开始解裤子，朴珍荣慌忙看了眼透光的窗帘拉住林在范的手。  
“进房间…”

林在范觉得自己要疯了。  
被朴珍荣按倒在床上陷入人温暖被窝的瞬间就被玫瑰香包围，他甚至怀疑这款玫瑰香水还有催情的用处，不然眼前这位坐在他腿上的妖精怎么会如此诱人。  
才刚进屋朴珍荣就把林在范按好，自己分开腿用润滑扩张。别说林在范看直了眼，朴珍荣自己也从没做过这档子事，学着林在范用两只手指挤入穴内抠挖，分开的大腿让自己身体的变化被人尽收眼底，只是被爱人看着指奸这个认知就让朴珍荣更加敏感，还没触到G点就已经让他腰肢发软。  
但是他朴珍荣才不是中途放弃的人，抽出湿润的手指扶着林在范炽热的坚挺，挺直了腰背一寸寸将人吞下直到没入。完全贴合的瞬间两人均是吐了一口气，林在范搂过朴珍荣的后腰，轻柔吻着他汗湿的额头当作奖励。怀中人慵懒地抬起眼眸，勾了林在范的下巴尖贴上去索吻，拥紧的胸膛炙热，将自己的心跳完全交给他。  
林在范真是太了解他了，他们的身体仿佛也是生来就契合，长时间的分割反而点了一把火，没有过渡，林在范从容接下了人热情的索吻，眯着眼看朴珍荣沉醉在情欲中的模样，太煽情了，林在范想，反应过来时自己朴珍荣已经随着他的手上下动起了腰，细小的水声伴随着喘息让人理智空白，朴珍荣抚着林在范的颈侧握住人握住腰胯的手，支起大腿自己吞吐起来。  
“自己玩？”林在范饶有兴趣地埋上朴珍荣的颈窝，在白皙的肩头留下吻痕，手指也向下拢紧了人饱满的臀瓣，“第一次就由了你吧。”  
头顶的人儿呼吸加重，双手搂紧了林在范的肩膀，想开口反驳几句却只能吐出几声娇哼，腰臀不由自主地摆动夹紧，被贯穿的快感让他不自主想索取：“在范...”  
一声轻唤那宽肩的哥就吻了上来，天旋地转间他变成了躺在玫瑰园中间的人，身上是人热切的呼唤，眼前只剩人细长的眉眼，和他自己拔高的呻吟。最后，是那人吻在他耳边，就着身下的黏腻挑逗和催情仿佛将他融化成甜甜的巧克力。  
“反正流感季还不知道要持续多久，我们有的是时间。”


End file.
